In Ponyo's POV
by Caroline-chan5
Summary: O. M. G. my first fic, and its BAD.  There will be one more chapter after this.  It's basically Ponyo's transformation and falling asleep at Sosuke's house in her POV.  Please do not read.  Or read.  But no rude comments please!
1. Chapter 1

-In Ponyo's POV-

_Yeah, sorry for the lame title XD anyway, its my first fic and it's probably gonna be bad. I might not even post it. Maybe I will. Please give me tips on writing better! Thanks :)_

_Takes place in between the scenes where Ponyo bursts out of the ocean and is running toward Sosuke, to when she fall's alseep at Sosuke's house._

I did it! I was free! I had become human, with the help of my little sisters. I looked above me and could see the sky up ahead. I could fell myself smiling as I got closer and closer.

"I'm...FREE!" I yelled as my sisters turned into giant blue fish around me. My smile grew wider as we burst out of the ocean. I quickly landed on one of the fish as we glided atop the surface of the water. I ran (oh how good it feels to run) across them as we raced to find Sosuke.

_I wonder how Sosuke will react when he sees me. I'm sure he'll be just as happy as I am! Wait, what if he forgot about me? What if he found a new fish and likes it better than me? No, no, that couldn't happen...could it? No, of course not!_

All these thoughts raced through my head as I mindlessly jumped from one fish to the next. I looked around, desperatly trying to find the house that Sosuke said was his house. I looked and looked, but-something caught my eye. Could it be...? YES! That was it! That was the car that Sosuke's mom drove! The pink one! I smiled as I ran up closer to it. I pointed to it, showing my sisters where to go. They swam faster than ever toward the car. Sosuke looked right over at me, and I smiled at him. I ran closer as I flipped backwards and ran up higher, trying to get on the side of the cliff. I jumped onto another one of my sister's backs as she carried me right to Sosuke. I smiled down at him, and he was looking up at me, curiosity filling his eyes. I was about to run closer, when BAM! My sister bumped into a pole, knocking me down in the water. I felt myself floating gently down as the water captured me. _( I made up this part, since it never shows in the film how Ponyo got back up on the cliffside.) _I tried swimming back up to get on one of my sisters, when a huge wave came and sucked me in. I felt myself going through a series of twists and turns as I landed on something hard. The road. I stood up when something came flying above my head and I reached up for it, immediatly recognizing it. I walked out of the water, staring at the familiar green bucket in my hands. This was the bucket Sosuke put me in, I was sure of it. I looked up and saw Sosuke's mother look over at me. "Stay there, Sosuke," I heard her say. I looked beside her and gasped. It was him! Sosuke's mother was running toward me, but I ducked under her legs and continued running to Sosuke. I felt myself become my full human form as I raised the bucket over my head. He was staring at me, and I stared at him. As soon as I got to him, I threw myself at him, wrapping him in a big hug. I buried my face against his, trying to hug him as much as possible. Sosuke's mom ran up and said, "Sosuke, do you know her?" Are you crazy? Of course he knows me! Sosuke gently pushed me off of him and stared at me. I smiled at him, but he kept staring. I frowned. He...doesn't recognize me? I could feel myself about to cry when-"...Ponyo?" I smiled wider than ever. I nodded, "Mhm! It's me, Ponyo!" "I-it is you!" I jumped around in a circle, laughing. "Mom, Ponyo came back! And she's a little girl now!" I jumped on him in another hug. Suddenly, my sisters flew up the side of the cliff, laughing. I climbed on Sosuke's shoulders and yelled, "I found Sosuke!" I lauged and hugged him again.

I was waving back at my sisters, then, all of a sudden, Sosuke's mom grabbed us and carried us inside.

_End of chapter one! Yeah, and it's bad, I know. Sorry it was so short, it felt much longer as I was typing! This was my first fanfic, so gimme a break! Please review, no flames please, and feel free to critisize, but please don't be rude. :) Thank you! :D_

_~Caroline-chan5_


	2. Chapter 2

-In Ponyo's POV-

Chapter 2

"All right, Sosuke, Ponyo. Life can be very mysterious and amazing, but now we have work to do. You can take off your raincoat, Sosuke. And, Ponyo, I have a job for you," said Sosuke's mom. A job? For me? Yay! "Would you hold the light?" she asked. She took something out of the wall beside her and handed it to me. It was so..bright. And warm, too. I sighed as I gazed into it. So pretty. Sosuke's voice snapped me back into reality. "Here, Ponyo, this way!" he ran into the living room, and I followed, still staring at the light. I sniffed. "Smells like you in here!" I said to Sosuke as I ran up and down the living room. I jumped up on a table- jumping is so much fun!- then I kept on running before I hit a glass door. "Ow!" I yelled. "Ponyo!" Sosuke said. I continued running before I ran into something, again. But this time, it was soft. "There, gotchya! Now let's rub you down and get you dried off," Sosuke's mom said. She began rubbing me down with this big white soft thing. I didn't need to be dried off! I'm already dry! "Such pretty red hair-oh!" I looked up at her. "Huh? That's weird, your clothes are dry..." "That's because Ponyo used to be a fish, mom! Water can't make her wet!" Sosuke said. "Mhm! I really like this thing!" I said as I pressed me face deeper into the towel. _(Yes, I know she doesn't know that its called a towel yet, but if I had said "it" you wouldn't have known what I was talking about...") _ I stayed next to Sosuke while his mom walked away. She called out, "Ponyo! I need the light over here!" "Coming!" I called as me and Sosuke ran over to her. "Who wants to bet the water's working?" she asked. "I do!" Sosuke said. Well, if Sosuke thinks it'll work, then it probably will! "I do!" I copied. She turned on the faucet, and water came out! "Water!" I said as I began bouncing in a circle. Sosuke said it's becuase they have a water tank-whatever that is-in their yard. "And who thinks the stove will light? And...light!" Sosuke's mom said. "All right!" I smiled as Sosuke said "We have our own propane tank!" I was about to ask him what that was, when Lisa _(agian Ponyo probably does not know her name, but "Sosuke's mom" was getting so old -_-) _told us to sit at the table. I ran into the living room again, towel wrapped around my shoulders, bucket on my arm, and the light on top of my head. "Ponyo, the tabel's over here!" Sosuke said. I ran over and jumped on the seat beside him. "Now you sit down like this," he said, sitting up straight. I jumped down with my feet over the tabel. "Now put your stuff down," he said. I don't wanna put it down! I shook my head at him. "But...you need your hands!" he said. "No, I'll use feet!" I said, showing him my feet. I moved my toes around to show him. "Whoa, look at that!" he said. He tried to move his toes like me, but couldn't. I hugged his toes with my own. Lisa came over with a tray full of cups, spoons, a pot, and a jar. "Uhh...what are you guys doing?" She asked. "Look, mom, Ponyo's feet are just like hands!" Sosuke said. She set the tray on the tabel, and I lowered my foot. Lisa opened up a jar filled with this yellow stuff-I think that's honey?-and scooped it into a cup with a spoon. I stared as she mixed my drink with honey. "Here you go," she said gentely as she handed me my cup. She handed one to Sosuke, too. "Be careful," she warned, "it's really hot!" I looked over at Sosuke as he took his spoon and scooped up some of the drink and put it in his mouth. "This is the best!" he said. I copied him, scooping up my drink with my spoon. I stared at it for a moment, before slowly putting it in my mouth. I felt the warmth of it on my tongue, and tasted it. It was so yummy! I placed my hand on my cheek. "Mmmm!" I said. Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from Sosuke. He was blowing on his drink, before putting the cup to his lips and taking big gulps. I began blowing on mine as hard as I could, and I could hear Lisa giggling. I put it up to my mouth and took huge gulps, just like Sosuke. This stuff really is the best! But, sadly, before I knew it, I had drank it all. "So," Lisa said, "what would the two of you like to do now?" "Ponyo wants ham!" I told her. "All she thinks about is ham, mom!" Sosuke told her. "I'd better make dinner then! But first, we should start the generator and call Koichi. Who was she talking about? "That's my dad!" Sosuke said. "We need power to talk to him on the radio!" Sosuke's...dad? "Is he and evil wizard?" I asked. "What? No! He's the captian of a ship!" Sosuke told me. "Ponyo, what's your dad like?" Lisa asked. I became angry at the thought of him. "He hates humans! He keeps me in a bubble! That's why I swam away from home!" Sosuke looked at me in shock. "Well...what's your mother like then?" I became happy! I love my mommy! "She's big and BEEAAUTTIFFULLL!" I said, "but, she can be VERY scary!" "Just like my mom!" Sosuke said.

Lisa guided me and Sosuke to another room. "Ponyo, the light please?" she asked. I came closer and stood by Sosuke. Lisa began pulling on this string-thingy. Maybe thats what started the generator (whatever that was). She stopped. "Maybe..something's wrong with the fuel line?" she wondered. No, its clogged! Can't she feel it? It's a huge clog! "It's clogged!" I told her. I pointed, "right there!" She began knocking on it. That wasn't working, so I unclogged it myself. I concentrated hard, shaping my finger in a hook so I could get a hold of the clog. I pulled slowly, feeling it coming with me. Suddenly, the lights came on, and the clog was gone. "Ahh, its one!" Lisa said. "It's light now! Yay!" I began laughing and bouncing in a circle. "Ponyo...you're amazing!" Souske said.

Lisa, Souske, and I all went outside. Lisa had this big antenna with her. She walked out into the yard and stuck it into this metal thing coming out of the ground. I ran around in a circle yelling, "Antenna! Antenna!" I was interruped by Sosuke, who said, "Hey mom? Did all the ships out there sink?" "No. Ships can handle this weather. That's why they go out to sea," Lisa said. We all looked at the ocean. I caused that big storm...didn't I? Oh, no, what if-"All right, come on," Lisa said. I bounced back inside, forgetting about the storm. We walked into a room where Lisa sat down by this radio, turning the dial mulitple times, only resulting in a very loud static. "Too loud!" I yelled. "Transmitting from JA4LL, JA4LL. Koichi? Koichi can you hear me?" Lisa spoke into a little microphone. She continued, "this is Lisa, Sosuke, and Ponyo. I just wanted to let you know that we're all doing fine!" She passed the mic to Sosuke, and he yelled, "I'm taking care of everyone, dad!" She then passed it to me, and I smiled. "HAAM!" I yelled.

Finally! It was dinner time! Sosuke and I sat down at a small tabel in the living room, each of us with a bowl. Sosuke opened a packet full of Ramen noodles, and dumped them into his bowl. I did the same, making sure I got every noodle in there. Lisa came over with a pot and poured hot water onto our noodles. She warned us not to touch it; it was very hot. She walked back into the kitchen. "It take three minutes," Sosuke informed me. I'm starving! Three minutes is too long! Something then caught my eye, on the side of my bowl. It was a little piece of my noodle. I took it and chewed on it gently, before swallowing. It had an odd, dry flavor to it. "All right, close your eyes!" Lisa said as she came into the room with more food supplies. Wondering if it was ham, I peeked through my fingers, when, "Ponyo! No peeking!" Lisa said. I gasped and closed my fists tightly together. I heard the lids on our bowls clink a few times. "Get ready to look now," she said, "Abra...ca...DABRA!" I looked at my ramen. HAAAM! I jumped up "Ahhh!" I said, "mmmm! It's haaaaaaaammm!" I plopped a piece in my mouth, and IT WAS SUPER HOT! "Owwww! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! HOOOT!" I yelled.

Dinner continued, I ate all my ham first, then started eating my Ramen. Sosuke had to teach me how to hold chopsticks, and once I learned, it wasn't that hard! We talked about random things, before I was feeling a little sleepy. Soon, I was struggling to keep my eyes open. I couldn't fall asleep! I've been having so much fun with Sosuke! But...maybe...if...I closed...my eyes...for...just a ...min...ute...I then felt myself fall into sleep.

_Yay! Finished! Should I do more? Please let me know! Am I horrible? Great? In between? All kinds of reviews are appreciated! ^_^_

_R&R please! Arigatou!_

_-Caroline-chan5'_


End file.
